


Bad Dreams

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the 'I Love You' series.  Jim wakens suddenly in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams

This is my first fic posting to the list, so please be gentle. Feedback is appreciated and sometimes rewarded with more fic. Flames are cheerfully ignored. =) 

This is part of the "I Love You" series, something I started on back in August before I joined the list. The idea somewhat follows the idea in saraid's "goodnight, love" series in that the words "I Love You" end each story. 

Disclaimer: Jim and Blair aren't mine... at least, not yet. =) I can always dream, yes? In this reality, they belong to Pet Fly, possibly to UPN, and I don't intend to tread on any copyright toes by writing this. I promise to put them back when I'm done, but only so the other ladies and gents who want to play with them can have their chance. =) 

## Bad Dreams

by Barb Conley  


Something woke him. 

Out of a deep sleep, from the middle of a bizarre dream that he couldn't quite remember, he was suddenly wide awake and sitting up in bed. 

It took him a few seconds to get his brain to catch up. In those few seconds, several things happened. 

He automatically turned up his sight to compensate for the darkness of the bedroom. 

He automatically turned up his hearing to listen for the breathing and heartbeat of the younger man beside him. 

His ears caught the fact that both heartbeat and breathing were faster than normal. 

And he heard again the sound that had woken him: a low, choked whimper. Also from the man beside him. 

Without conscious thought, he turned and placed one hand on his lover's shoulder, noted instantly that it, along with the rest of the small body, was shaking. 

"Blair?" 

Another soft sound of distress was his answer. 

"Blair?" he called again, gently. "Wake up, babe." He lay down again and gathered the smaller man close, untangled one hand from the sheets and laced their fingers together. 

"C'mon, babe, wake up. You're okay, I'm right here, you're only dreaming..." 

He kept up his softspoken, soothing litany, and after a few seconds Blair turned abruptly and burrowed against his chest, still shaking like a leaf. His sensitive ears picked up the younger man's voice whispering over and over, "ohgodohgodohgod..." 

"Blair?" he tried again, squeezing the hand he still held, trapped between their bodies. 

"Ohgodohgodohgod, Jim, *please*..." 

"Please what, love? It's okay, you need to wake up now." 

Blair's heartbeat was calming, but his breathing was still unsteady, and Jim could hear the tears threatening in the whispers that kept up against his chest. 

"Ohgodohgodohgod, J-jim..." 

There it was. Blair's voice broke on Jim's name, then caught on a soft sob. Jim pulled him closer, freed his hand to thread it through Blair's curls and cradle the younger man's head against his shoulder. 

"Easy, babe, easy," he murmured, as the compact body in his arms shook with jerky sobs and he felt the hot wetness of tears against his chest. 

Gradually the tears slowed, and the sobs tapered off to muffled sniffles. Jim stroked his lover's hair and whispered softly to him until he quieted. 

"Blair?" 

A pause, then, "Yeah?" 

Blair's voice was thick, off-key from crying. 

"You okay now?" Jim tightened his arms as he asked, and felt Blair hug him back. 

"Almost," came the soft response. 

"Want to talk about it?" 

Blair immediately shook his head no. "Not now. Morning. Hold me?" 

Jim tightened his arms again. "All night, Chief, all night. Go back to sleep, I'll be right here." 

Blair snuggled against him, and Jim heard his breathing beginning to even out. 

"Jim?" 

He smiled. "Yeah, Blair?" 

"Love you..." It was barely a whisper. 

In the darkness of their bedroom, Jim Ellison smiled and blinked back tears of his own. "I know you do, babe, but I'm glad you know now, too." 

"Hunh?" 

Jim ducked his head and pressed a kiss against Blair's tangled curls. 

"I love you, too, Blair. I love you too."   
  


* * *

Send comments to the author at bconley@jps.net .  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/selections.cgi).


End file.
